I Hate That I Love You
by kelxoxo23
Summary: When your world is turned up side down. When everything changes, and you change with it. What happenes when you get a second chance, at life. A second chance to feel again. A second chance to be. I Hate That I Love You - NILEY ! -
1. Cast :p

Boys!

Nick Jonas is around 5'8. Loves Music and picking on the girls that he likes. He's kind of a perv around his friends. But when it's one on one he shows his true colors.

Nick is at the top of the guy's list or chain or whatever you want to call it. He's number one. Hit's on all the girls, dose whatever he wants, and gets away with most of it too. He's got one of the schools gangs. His only problem is the head of the other one. He's EX everything. Selena Gomez. Well that what they all thought. What's gonna happen when summer rolls around?

Taylor L. is Nick's best friend since birth. They've lived next to each since that day. Done everything together. Best friends for life. The only problem is that he's in love with Nick's ex. Selena Gomez. Nick hates her and her gang with a passion so all poor Taylor can do is nod and smile along with Nick. He's Nick's right hand man. It's not like he wants to give that all up for some girl right?

Joe Cyrus is one of Nick's best friend, but more like an older brother. He's the funny one outta the whole gang, he cracks a joke at the weirdest time but makes them the funniest. He's in Nick's group but Miley's big brother. He doesn't hate her, far from it really. He just hates what she does and how she does the things she does. There beyond close, but when it comes to school you'd never see it.

Justin Cyrus is Miley&Joe's little kid brother. He dated Selena for a year, found her on a beach attacked Nick with her lips. That rotted him to the core. But he got over it. He and Nick are still close, and both hate Selena with a passion. He's in Nick's crowd. He's the second youngest in group gangs. The youngest is his best friend for life, and a girl that he can't get outta him head. Kelly Jonas.

Cody L. is Miley's ex. Nick last member, and most of the time a totally perv. He gets a new girlfriend every two week. But Miley's last 4. Everyone was shocked, but the truth is that he just didn't wanna break up with her, because Justin&Joe wouldn't kick his butt faster and harder then ever before. He's the bad, bad one outta them all. All The girls hated him; the guys thought that he was now the best kind just because of that little fact. Everyone but the Cyrus's brothers.

Girls!

Miley Cyrus. Joe's little sister and Justin's big sister. She's 17. Gr.11. Would totally kick your butt if you even touch about touch her, her girls, or her family. Mainly her girls. Her family is up out of boys so they know how to handle themselves. Well she hoped they did. 6 months ago, her mom died, making her have to go move to her dads in NJ back in June.

Miley lived in Cali before and ran the schools gang. Both girls and guys. But the only ones that knew were her family. She didn't want to sared or start anything with anyone out in NJ just yet.

When she got there the girls of her school gang leader was on vkay with her family. So they we're left to fend for themselves. Miley knew how to be a lead so that's what she did. But when old leader came back she wasn't too happy to some new girl was taking her spot so now Miley has to share the lead with Selena. The girl she couldn't stand for one reason. She's a care-less, mean, not leadable girl!

Selena Gomez. She's Nick's ex. Justin . And the old/new leader of her high school girls gang. When she came back from her vkay over the summer, she wasn't to happy to find her gang taken over by some brown haired freak! She was jealous beyond belief. Everyone knew it, but she never showed it. The gang really wasn't her friend. She was like the 'Cody" of their crowd. But still liked & loved deeply by all. .. The girls in the gang.

Demi Lovato. She's a smile fake. All she does is smile and crack jokes. Doesn't really have a problem with anyone. Just loves her friends to death so she 'hates' the boy for no reason at all. But the truth was that she's madly in love with Joe Cyrus for the last 2 years. Never told him. But she. Demi's the kinda girl that's smiley&girly. But you mess with her and your butt's gonna hit the ground faster then you ever thought was possible.

Kelly Jonas. She's the youngest outta both crowds and Justin's best friend. She's never had a boyfriend. Never felt loved by anyone but her parents. Nick, her older brother couldn't care less about her. Well that's what he trys to do. But he's a protechov little boy who would kill you if you looked at her the wrong way. Kelly loves him to pieces and sometimes she forgets that their 'Spose" to hate each other. Double at school. But Nick doesn't mind that much. He's hurt her yes. She's slapped him. More then a few times. But when it comes down to the end Kelly's just mixed up and left to pick side. The only one she really takes to is Justin.

Emily O. She's new to town. The only girl Cody hasn't gotten with. Besides Kelly of course. And she plans to keep it that way. She's has no like or love for him. Only hate. She might have only got here like 8 months ago, but she knows the rules. She no stranger to danger. Not one bit. She's 17 just like the rest of the girls. Besides Kelly.


	2. The Change

Miley's POV:

It's the First of July. Canada Day. The day where everything was red and white. Wherever you went. Now I'm in the USA. And everything, just not. I miss my old home, my old friend, my old everything. We not so much really. I'll make new ones. Joe and Justin said that there are already people down stairs waiting to meet me. "Nothing to be scared about Miles…" That's all I remember Joe saying before walking out. Note to self, my older brothers a liar. Nothing, NOTHING! How can he say it's nothing? I lost my mom, had to leave Canada to move with a dad and two brothers that I never knew I had. I left my family. Both blood family and street family. I didn't really mind the blood family. They bugged me anyways, but the streets. They're my life! I had to leave, and now the poor things are life with Nicole as their leader. Its okay, I'm sure Ash & V got her kicked out by now.

"MILEY RAY!" Justin scremed from the stairs. Pulling me outta my thoughts and dropping me into the world I didn't really wanna be in. I pulled my black tank top of the yellow under tank I was wearing. Grabbed my yellow legging and then covered them with a pair of jean short shorts. It felt so weird to be wearing this, but Joe told me his friends are Perv so yeah... First day here, I don't really want anyone looking at me like that. Plus I've still got Josh waiting for me back home. He promised me that he'd come and see me. & He'd bring Zac and Ash and even V. I was beyond smiley with even a thought of seeing my family again.

"MILEY RAY CY…" Justin balled, storming in thought my room door. Glad I'm dressed.

"HEAR OF KNOCKING! I COULD HAVE BEEN CHANGING YOU LITTLE...!" I trailed off, knowing he's my brother and I've never seem him act like that, plus he's my like 15, and he'd tell their dad, and the person house that I'm staying in. No that man is not my dad, I've known him of a week, he hasn't got that name yet. Or the rights to even think of himself like that. Well at least to me he hasn't.

Justin walked in and closed the room behind him. "Chill Miles. I'm not gonna trip, but the rest of them might if you don't get your butt down there!"

Wow. Since when did guys have mood swings? "Wow. So I moved to another Courtey to live with a little brother that PMS's? What. Did you learn that from Joe too?" I smirked. Winning this battle.

"HA! Funny sis. Now get downstairs before I kick you down there, flirt with some of our friends, become someone the girl's truth, and hate me and Joe. Kay? Kay!" Justin whispered faster then I could put it all in my head.

"WHAT! Hold up little bro!" I yelled at him, grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pulling him back from the door. "What do you mean? I'm NOT flirting with any of your disgusting friend and Hating you guys! not my thing. Kay?"

"Fine don't flirt, just make friend and just don't be so close to me and Joe. We have a rep you know! Justin hissed at me like a little kitty trying to get free. I laughed.

"Alright lil bro. lets go have some fun." I smirked, gripping on the collar of his shirt little tighter and walking out my door with him.

"Ah, Justy! It's okay lil bro, girls don't have germs after gr.9!" I balled loud enough for everyone downstairs to look and turn towards the staircase eyes us as l I pinched his cheeks and he cried out in pain.

"MILES! MILEY! MILEY RAY!" He screamed as we walked side by side. I just laughed. Pretty sure I just won. Yup. I did. Miley, one. USA, None. Maybe I'll like to here. I let go of him at the bottom on the stairs and him away from me as fast as he could and into the living room hiding behind Joe.

I walked over smiling, like I had nothing to do with it. Like I do most of the time. Giggling to myself. Looking at my brothers funny faced.

"Don't even think about it Cyrus!" Joe said in a, I'm-gonna-try-to-be-mean-to-my-sister-in-front-of-my-friends, way.

The anger was building up inside of me. CYRUS! WHO GAVE HIM THE GOAHEAD TO CALL ME CYRUS! It surely wasn't me! I didn't dare call myself that ever! It was my moms name. Ray's my dad, he's still alive and I do live with him. But for now I call him Billy Ray. Or Ray. Or Billy. Anything but Cyrus! Yes, that was his last, last name. His name in Billy Ray CYRUS. But No one calls here will ever call me that. Only my friends. My friends from Canada! That's it! No one else. And Joe just had to started something I really wish he didn't. My anger and madness would be too much for me to hold inside. I was gonna pop. I knew it and from the look on his & Justin's face they knew it to. But why, they'll never know!

"CYRUS!" I cried at him, my face turning red. I stepped closer, moving Joe's back to a wall and Justin beside him. "YOU NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING ME CYRUS AGAIN! I'LL HAVE YOU HANGING FROM THE ROOF BY TWO FINGURES! GOT ME JOE!" I screamed louder then I had thought I was in my head. Opp's?

Joe looked at me, like he just wet himself. "Yeah ... I got you Mil—eey-.." He whispered down, the tear we're slowly running down my cheeks. This is the first time I've cried since I heard my pop died. That was ten years ago. I was eight. I guess things change?


	3. I told myself

_Last Time:_

_Joe looked at me, like he just wet himself. "Yeah ... I got you Mil—eey-.." He whispered down, the tear we're slowly running down my cheeks. This is the first time I've cried since I heard my pop died. That was ten years ago. I was eight. I guess things change? _

Now:

"Oh wow. This is sad. One of my guys scared of his little sister?" The voice behind me kid. I really did need this now.

"I don't know you, but do you wanna do me a fav?" I questioned without turning, feeling 3 sets of eye running up and down my back, making me want to cry and run.

"Anything for someone like you baby." The voice spoke once again, sending painful chills down my back bone.

"Get you little perv-ish off me!" I yelled turning to face the most life changing, cutest, beuaitful-ish boy I've ever seem. Soon I snapped out of it, to find him only inches away from my face. My heart started to race and my palms start sweat. What is wrong with me!? This doesn't happen to me. EVER! Not even with Ryan, the guy who's my boyfriend. WAIT! I have a boyfriend! Stop it Miley! Stop the feelings right now! I don't care how, just do it I said to myself. More like ordered myself, if possible.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" The beautiful voice asks so sweetly it melted me to the floor.

"You don't wanna find out!" I snapped back, pulling myself together. Pushing the perfect toned boy in the muscles shirt out of my way.

"If I was a girl right now, I'd cry. You just got sweat of my shirt kid!" the voice began again. Will I ever get a break?

"That's what happens when a girl works out. That means..." I changed my voice to match a 4 year olds. "Girl. Lift. Heavy things. Work hard. Work Out. Get strong. Kick boy's butt!" I grinned and Joe and Justin laughed behind me. Thank you boys. I've just won my second war in 5 minutes. New record? I think so. I smiled proudly and pushed myself thought the two boys that stood behind the curly haired one that was now in shock.

"I can still feel your eyes genius!" I yelled walking up the stairs. "And if you want to be able to see tomorrow I'd close them right about now!" I screamed down at the four boy's standing in my new living room. Slamming my door shut as I spoke.

Downstairs – Nick's POV :

I watched this girl walk, well run up the stairs as if she was on fine. I mean fire. Yeah fire. I can't mean fine. I have a girlfriend. Yes, I have a girlfriend I told myself. Over. And Over. And Over again. Oh well this is gonna be a good summer.

I heard the door click open and the girls walk in. Demi, then Emily and lastly my sister Kelly. She's still new to all this, so I've gotta watch myself and her too.

"Well hello lady's." I best friend Taylor said with a smirk from behind me. He was the best. Always a good cover.

"Gah. Can you control yourself once Jonas?" Emily smirk at me. Not in a good way either, I looked at her confused and she pointed down. Oh wooow. This is bad. I started thinking. Plan. PLAN. COME ON BRIAN I NEED A PLAN HERE ! My hands shot in front of myself . [if you get what I'm say .. lol ..] and started to laugh.

"I'll be right back. But hey, lady's don't change… until I get back!" I said with an evil grin and a wink.

Kelly looked at me in disgusted. "Oh really Nick. Like grow up. I'm your little sister! And there way out of your lege. Well any of you really." She said with a grin .. oh I showed her well.

"That's cold sis, even for you." I snapped back, acting hurt. "That's life bro, now go clam yourself before you die please!" She screamed and cover her eyes in horaer. I laughed a walked up the stairs.

Bathroom, Bathroom. Where are you bathroom? I've been in Joe's house before, but well not his new house. They moved he about 2 months ago. Different part of town. Well two streets but still. They moved. [lolled here .. sorry thought I should tell you.].

I walked up the hall looking at each door trying to see which one lead to the bathroom. Still coving myself might I add. This was getting annoying.

Miley's POV: [In her room]

Oh man do I hate this place already! Joe's friends are jerks, and poor Justin, he didn't really get much of a choice when it came to growing up around them or not. I was sitting in my room looking thought my jeans and hoodie and everything that I had thrown on the floor only seconds ago. I searched thought everything I had to find my phone ! Where is it!? Finally I found it, and flipped it open faster then ever before . 6 new messages. Oh .. this could be fun I told myself sitting on my bed , opening the first message. Zac.

'Hi sis. Hope USA is being good 2u. I'll drop a message l8ter. Loveu. Zac." I read it aloud to myself a tears started to form as I read the next one. V.

"RAY! Come back. I need you! Nicole got kicked out the first 5 minutes. We thought we'd be nice! Lol , Need you V!" My tears were slowly falling down. I started to whisper to myself.

"I need you too V. I hate it here! The guy's are jerks and perv! My brothers hate me. And .. I want to go home!" I was quietly screaming now as I fall back unto my back on the bed, closing my eyes and letting the tears fall. I opened my phone and looked at the other messages.

"Cuz Sarah. No. Aunt Jay. No. Ash. Oh Yeah!" I wiped my tears and looked at the message with a smile. Ashley always made me smile.

"Ilez. I miss you, but we're all still alive. Zav&V Are texting you now, but I write faster, so wipe your tears and go kick your brothers butts for me! Lol , lym! Ash." I giggled at the last part.

"Ilez. . wooow , I haven't heard that since like gr.8. wooow. I miss them." I sighed turning to my clock on the wall. Time needs to go fast.


	4. I'm Myself

Nick POV:

I was standing in a doorframe. Looking at her. I was guessing that this was her room. It was red. And pink. Flowers on the wall. Big Bed … Stop the thoughts Nick ….

… stop them … [sorry , I know .. but I said it was gonna be different and yeah .. I'm still gonna keep it pg13 . ]

I came out of my fantasy when I saw a small brightly lite finger in front of me. I shake my head around forgetting my thoughts and focusing on the pretty little thing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" Her voice was horse and dry. Tear lines going down her cheeks. Black eye make-up running down slowly, before she had the chance to wipe it away.

My heart started to melt. Is that normal ? Like for me, normally I'd take this, and turn it somewhere, with someone. You know what I mean? It's not everyday when a hot new girl shows up not knowing nothing about you, or your town .. so I thought.

Miley's POV:

My make-up was gone. My eyes we're red, and my body was a wreck. I wanted to go and cuddle up on Zac's sofa with Ash and V on each side, and just sit there as they would let me cry. That's what we did, but the more I talked about it, the more I knew I had to forget them. I knew that they weren't gonna be able to do that now. I knew I had to move on. I knew it wasn't gonna be hard .. or so I thought.

"If you like what you see.. and who wouldn't .. them let me in and close the door sweetheart." The boy said with a wink. I turn my face to look away. What a perv ?

"You know what , I need to clear my head. Why not? You might be the only thing to keep me insane." I said opening the door wide with a grin. He jumped into the door like he was on fire .. This was gonna be fun right ?

"Good choice." He smirked. "You learn fast.. but you gotta keep this our little game .. NO ONE can find out."

NICK&MILEY'S THOUGHT'S : Especially not my boy/girlfriend.

I felt my back hit the wall and his lips hit mine. His boy was like fire! He's hot to. STOP IT MILEY! STOP IT! YOU HAVE RYAN! Well I thought I did. Truth was I knew he was cheating on me, and I knew he didn't really care about me. But if he found he he'd put up a fight just to keep his rep and destroy mine. The boy pulled away fast looking me in the eyes, my tears had start again and my mind was racing. Why was he so different? Why'd he have this effect on me? No one else did. This had to stop. Right now!

Nick's POV :

I was kissing her lips with passion and fire, but not like 'love' passion. More like. "I'm loving this moment with you. But It'll all be over before lunch." Not Love, Love! That word sends chills down my spine. Scaring me to death. I hated that word, my girlfriend has said it to my a million times, we're been going for a year now. After I got her to cheat of her boyfriend with me. Her ex for me, her ex who is now Miley's brother. WOW! If he found don't I was macking on his sister, I'd be shot. Nick you should stop. NOW! I was yelling at myself as my leaned down to kiss the beautiful girl in front of me again. I kissed her again, but she pulled away, moving her lips from mine, pushing me away. I was sorta happy she did. Now I can say that I didn't do much with another girl while my girlfriend was on vkay! OH MAN! My girlfriend. She's gonna kill me, once she done killing this girl. I was breathily heavy, and un even. I was messed up, I looked in her eyes. They we're sad, lonely, hurt and full of pain.

"I'm .. I'm Nick." I said, moving away from her slightly, so I didn't kill her with the wall.

"Miley." She spoke back. "Umm. I've got to .. ah goo." She said faster then I could re-play it in my head.

'Wait!" I shouted after her. But she was gone. Long gone.

Miley's POV:

I Kissed him! I kissed Nick! Wait, Who's Nick! Great job Miley, you got yourself a name 5 minutes into meeting everyone! Congrats! New-er record! You did all this before lunch! Yeah, okay the voice in my head is really getting annoy at this point! Could it just shut up and stop being so. So RIGHT!

I sighed deeply leaning away from Nick and the Wall. Moving to my bed. Grabbing my bag and a wet towel from my shower early. I didn't care that it was dirty, I wanted to fixes my make-up and run! I wiped my eyes fast, not putting more now. Walking to the door I throw the towel at Nick, who was still in shock. It landed on his head . Perfect.

"Next time control yourself!" I snapped at him before walking over and kneeing him fast. "That's for my tears.. and look , I feel better. No thanks to you." I smirk before walking out the door down the hall to the living room. I grabbed my phone off the living room table while question from people I did know. People I didn't want to know. And people I have never met came at me like wildfire.


	5. Broken Past New Beganing

**Joe's POV :**

My new-long-lost-sister. Came running down the stairs I could see the tear lines from a mile away. What'd Nick do now? I felt a rush of wind wash over me. The feeling of madness and anger came flooding into my veins. Miley had grabbed her things not even thinking of saying one word to anyone and walked to the door.

"Where the closest park?" Her horse, dry voice creped out. "4 blocks. Turn left at the end of this road, you'll see it." Demi said sweetly, I'm thinking she doesn't know what going on?

Miley nodded her head to me, signaling that she was leaving. "I'll be back bef—" Her voice stopped, I looked from the top of the stairs where I was giving Nick dirty looks to Miley, standing there. Frozen. Not a movement came from her, only a voice behind the door.

**Miley's POV:**

I stood at the door, frozen. Shocked, Hurt and falling into pieces at the sight. _He _was there. Kissing _her._

"I just want a kiss before you go see your s.t.u.p.i.d. little girlfriend Ry! Come on , you won't see me for a week. Please." My, well now, ex best friend said to my soon to be ex-boyfriend, who was standing on my doorstep, pushing his lips unto her's wrapping his arm her. Like it was no big deal! The tears had started once again, and this time I couldn't stop them.

"He has no little girlfriend now!" I screamed, and the whole gang of people in my new living walked, will came running over after Joe and Justin did. I heard someone on the stairs move. I am guessing that's Nick. What? Him seeing me cry once wasn't good enough for you world? You had to bring them here too!

Ryan pulled away from the girl, and my world shattered. HER! "ASHLEY!" My voice screamed, making the birds in the tree take flight in fear of what came next. Only if I was as free as a bird I thought to myself as I felt a hand reach for my arm, I snapped it away.

"Don't touch me! You little, little! Gah, What is wrong with you! What happened to 'forever and always!' What happened to you!" That was it, I was pushed over the edge.

"Mi… You gotta believe me, nothing has happened." Ryan tried to began, but I cut him off faster then I thought I could. I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. He held his cheek.

"That's for the tears you've caused." I yelled stepping closer, and kicking him and his little friend painfully. "That's for my broken heart." I was way past the edge and I've gone deeper then rock bottom. I was swimming in my own pain at this point. I balled hand into a fist and lifted it up so that everyone could see it.

"Miley, breathe. Please sis?" Justin's voice came slowly and painfully into my ear. I didn't know what to do. This wasn't me. I didn't hit and beat people. I raced and laughed with friend. What had happened to me? 3 years ago, I was different. I want the old me back. I want myself back now! I don't wanna have to deal with people like them! I don't wanna hurt people! My tears had started to flow again. Like a never ending river from what I could see out of my covered-with-tears-eyes.

"Go. Now." I said as the tears rolled down. "Ashley, never talk to me, think about me, or wish I was still around! Ever again." I spoke in whispered tones, but you could feel the pain and anger in my voice. "Miley. I.." She started.

"Ashley Lynn Tisdale! Leave before I kick you off the earth!' I screamed and looked up at her, with my red puffy eyes on fire. She ran. Ryan turned to move. "Not so fast." I paused stepping closer to Ryan. But the closer I got the more I wanted to hit him. But I couldn't, not in front of everyone, but someone else could right? This could become good.

"Before you go, we're over. Along time ago. And No. I'm not hurt, because .. because…" I was running my eyes over everyone in the room, looking for someone to use, someone who would have been up to fight and win a war. My eyes landed on him. "Because I have him!' I smiled proudly, knowing he would have done whatever I said, thinking about to my bedroom. This was gonna be good.

Nick's POV:

I was standing at the top of the stairs, once I heard yelling and clamed myself down I walked down to see everyone at the door looking at me with shock.

"Because I have him!" Was the only thing that I heard until I had Miley running into my arms and kissing me quickly but roughly, kinda passionately too. It was weird, but I did all I could to not take in my arms, and run with her. I kissed back, pulling her closer. She knew where it was going and pulled away, I looked her over and smirk.

"I knew you couldn't get enough." I whispered in a voice only she could hear.

I felt her knee go up quickly, and tap my little friend a bit, but not hard to hurt. All it did was move me forwards in pain. She wrapped her arms around me, looking like it was a hug I'm guessing? I was trying my best not to go and hold myself, but hold her. She whispered in the most beautifulness voice I've ever heard. "My ex-boyfriends at the door. He was cheating with my ex-best friend. Be my fake boyfriend and I'll… I'll .. I won't hurt you." She was sweet, and rough. Oh wooow this was gonna be good.

&& yes, I know that That's not really Ashley Tisdale's real name okay? Lol , I know it's been forever, but if you've had the week I have I don't think you would have even thought posting ! Sorry , more coming tonight I hope because I hate leaving big hangers but What'cha think of this ?

-Kelsey !


	6. What's his deal?

**Miley POV :**

I had Nick right where I needed him. But I wasn't gonna let this get to me. I pulled away from Nick slipping my hand into his. Smiling wide and walking away to the door once again, with Nick trailing behind.

"Now you can leave. And do us got a favor? Don't come back. Ever.' I stated sweetly, pushing him out the door and closing it behind him. I drop nick's hand and slid down the back of the door, putting my head in my hands.

**Nick's POV:**

She's using me! The little thing is using me! Nick Jonas ! Ah Ah AH , I don't think so. This is gonna work two ways. I always told my mom I'd use the stuff I learned in acting class one day. Who knew that day would be today?

I bent down towards Miley, letting her hand in mine, feeling sparks of .. who knows what! I let them go right on by, as I pulled her to her feet and into a hug. "Awe, babygirl, it'll be okay! I'm right here for you." Before she could say one word I pulled her into a hug, turning her around in my arms. Moving her head to my chest, and breathing light on her neck. I felt her quiver under my breathe, letting one of my smirk come across my face. She looked up at me with a 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING' look , and all I could do was laugh. I bent down to her ear and whispered in a way that would any girl go weak. "You need a fake boyfriend, I need a fake girlfriend. This is gonna go two ways." I could feel her eyes look deep into mind, trying to found out what I had planned. But it wasn't gonna work.

**Taylor's L. POV:**

WHAT IS GOING ON! Nick Jonas, having a girlfriend! That he cares about! One he'll be there for! The only thing he was ever been there for was me, and the guys ! NEVER IN MY WHOLE LIFE HAVE I SEEN HIM CARE FOR SOME GIRL! And, I'm the older one. By six days might I add. I looked at Nick in disbelief and understanding. He gave me a wink and a nod back. There you go. There's the Nick I know. He's got a plan.

**Joe's POV:**

I saw the look Nick gave Taylor and the guys , oh wooow. This isn't good. What did Miley get herself into now.

"Sis, do you plan on letting go of your .. Nick?..'I paused. Thinking of words once ago. "Any time soon?"

As soon as I said it, I saw Miley pushes on Nick's chest, and Nick tighten his arms around her. Oh my word! I'm gonna have to hurt someone!

"Miles, let's go. Um talk for a bit. Okay?" Nick tipped his head down on Miley, and before she could say anything he let go, took her hand in his, and walked out closeing the door behind them.

"Nice sister you have there Joe." Demi smiled at me. "Thanks." I mumbled back.

I started to think of what Nick was planning, what he was gonna do? What was he gonna do! Oh.. this is bad. Very bad!

**With Nick & Miley.**

**Miley's POV:**

Here we are. Wherever 'here' is. I have no clue, but Nick did. I hope. We we're driving down an old road, with rocks and dust floating behind us as he drove down the road. "You know. I don't plan on beating you or anything." His voice sounded sweet. Different then from the boy who was up in my room, or the door frame. Beyond words to see how different he was to the boi downstairs.

"I know." I gulped hard, swoling the lump in the back of my throat. Well I knew that now I thought to myself. "Where are we going?" I questioned, my voice small. "Around." That was all he said. Really? Like how do you just take a girl, make her want to hurt you badly, then kiss her, get her to make you her fake-boyfriend, you become a fake girlfriend, and now your in his car. Oh wooow, this place was messed up!

"So, who's Ryan?" That voice saying that name just about killed me right there and then, sending a rock through my heart. "Like what's his deal? Coming up on you like that?" He asked, changing the questions.

I was kinda scared to tell him, but I had to tell someone, and I guess it's him. I could feel the wall hiding my tears break, and the tears just started to roll down. There was no stopping them.

**Taylor's POV**:

I waited to someone to speck. No one did. Wooow, this is gonna be bad.

**Cody's POV:**

Wooow ,that Miley chick got hips. [Sorry, had to add it, lol ]

**Joe's POV:**

"Miley's gonna be okay Joe." Demi said with a smile.

"How'd you…" He trailed off. "Cyrus. I know you." She said with a wink. Wooow , I'm lost. Her. Miley. Me. Nick. Gah. LIFE!


	7. Racer

Miley's POV:

I knew my tears weren't gonna stop. I didn't plan on crying over him. I didn't plan my mom dyeing. I didn't plan on me moving. I didn't plan on meeting _him_.

"He's my ex." That was I could say. "He's some jerk face kid! Who doesn't know his face from his butt! He's a girl ticker heartbreaker, life destroyer…" I trailed off. Wish I could go on for miles and miles, but the lump in my throat said otherwise.

I could feel the car come to a stop, I looked open through the tears and saw a camp site? I think. "Nick. Why are we here?" I asked, with a shacky voice.. this can't be good. "We're gonna get to know each other, if we wanna pull off the fake relationship thing." He chuckled at me, as I sighed to myself. "I know all I need to know." "What my last name?" He asked stepping out of him car, closing the door, walking over to my side tapping on the window. "How old am I? Do I have a brother or sister? Do I think your hot?" He asked the last one with a smirk. Oh how I want to hit him. He opened my door and I stepped out, kind of amazing that he's smart enough to know that it's a good thing to open the door for people.

"Jonas. 18? Kelly your sister. No brothers. and …" I sighed in the lose of my war. "Sadly the last ones a yes. If not you have more mood swings then a girl and Joe… Put together might I add." "How'd you know all that?" he asked my amazed. "I'm not a dumb person s.t.u.p.i.d.!" I said as I walked away from him, and went and sat on the top of his Red Dodge Viper. [link - ]

.. and yes I know cars. How do you think I race? With barbies cars and toy trucks? "Nice car."

Nick looked at me like he just got hit over the head with a pan. "You know car's?" He asked, with a puzzled look. "Yeah, this is some sick Dodge. One of there better car if you ask me. Good racer." "You race?" "Yeah. I got me A Ford Mustang. Boss 302R racer" [Link: . ]

"There is no way in this world that you. A girl. Races." Really, I'm soon gonna slap him. Honestly, I race. Get over it. I bet I could kick your butt.

**Nick's POV:**

She raced! No way! There is no way a girl that looks like her, races in a car like that. I can't even race a car like that.. But I'll never say that out loud. "No way." I said running my hand through my hair in frustration. "No girl ever races! It's like a rule!" I demeaned. All she did was laugh and pull something out of her back pocket once she lifted herself off the hood of my car and landed her feet on the ground.

**Selena's POV:**

Wooow this beach sucks … never mind .. "Well hello hot boy!" I said with a giggle, lifting my shades to see the full thing.

**Miley's POV:**

Again, I feel the need to slap him. But I won't.. well not this time. But I'm sure I well sooner or later. "Here" I said, pulled a photo out of my back pocket. The picture was on me. In my car. Hood down. Ready to race. "Read the back." "First place winner, in the downtown race. Grand prize, 5000.00!" He sounded amazed. All I could do was laugh; he looked from the picture to me. I stood with my hands on my hips looking like a rock. Leaning forwards bit I whispered. "Believe me now?" "Nope." Boy, this kid was dumb. "Fine with me, I'll just have to bet you next week." I said with a smile. "Now, are you gonna take me home, or will I be walking?" I questioned. He looked so lost. I giggled again, walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. "Does little Nicky need time to think?" I ask in a girly, child tone. Hoping he'd understand. I could feel him breathing heavy now.. I giggled. "You know how hard is to not kiss you right now?" He whispered out. "You know how hard it is to not laugh at that statement?" I shot back. He eyed me close. Slowly I could feel him, taking my hand off from around his neck, and letting then drop right off you. 'I'm not a toy Miley." He sighed. "I didn't say you were…" I trailed off. I'm confused.


	8. Feeling Hurt

**Nick's POV:**

I knew it! She thinks this is all a game. Wait, that's my job. Wow, this girl was messing with my head. "Sure, whatever you say, I'll just be your fake boyfriend, and it'll mean nothing." Gah, this girl is driving me crazy. "Will do whatever you want, I'll be your whipped kid, that's gonna come running whenever you call."

**Miley's POV:**

What was wrong with him? Like, talk about suddenly mood swing? Do all guys do that out here have them.? Really? "Nick, I didn't know you felt like that. I'm .. ah.. um.. sorry?" I paused. "Wait!" I sighed out of confusion. "You kissed me, and didn't care. I used you for like 2 minutes and you flip! Like you weren't gonna use me!" I yelled back, why was my voice rising?"I wasn't using you! I didn't plan on doing anything more then a kiss if you must know! I'm not dumb! I don't that kinda stuff Miley!" He was yelling back. I can't believe this. Am I that bad? My real boyfriend cheats on me, with my best friend might I add. Then my fake boyfriend doesn't even wanna be with me! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME !

Little did I know, I sort of screamed that part. Loud. Very loud. … this is bad. "Um, Nick. I'm .. umm. Sorry. So, I'll explain everything to everyone, and yeah, I'll think of something else to say. Your off the hook, now what do you want?" I sighed, knowing this was gonna be bad. "Nothing." That was all I hear, then my head shot back up. "Wha-what?" I stammered out.

It was starting to rain, the sky was turning grey, and the light from the stars had already faded away. "Nothing." There he goes again, messing with my head. "You know this is a one time deal. You can't get me to do anything. AT ALL. For you any other time then this. Right here. Right now." "I know." What was wrong with this boy? "I didn't want anything from the start Miley. My friends are pervs. I'ma a football star. I'm no allowed to be nice. I had to. Not that I didn't like it." I paused, re-winded, and fast forward in my head. Wooow, I don't like this. "Amazing. You almost had me going. You are a perv! You're a jerk too! More then that! Man if I knew the words! I can't believe you. You drag me all the way out to the middle of NO WHERE! For wait, to not believe me, when I tell you who I am. Lie to me! Try to be nice! Start a fight! What else are you gonna do Nick!?" I demanded, while yelling and screaming, and kicking the rocks under my shoes, as the rain started to pour. I was only in a tank top, and I was frozen already. The wet, tears from the cloud didn't help me much. I was shaking all over by now, from my head down to my toes. I could fell the hot tears running down my cheeks. Lucky all my make-up was gone, so it blended in with the rain. "My hearts already broken. Life can't get much worse!" I whispered out.

**Nick's POV:**

I felt so bad. What have I done? Do I do this to like every girl I met or what? "I'm um." I paused, not able to find words. Instead I walked up to her, took my jack off my own back, finally letting the raindrops hit my skin like water flowing from a mad waterfall. I wrapped it around Miley's arm. The girl was shaking. Then I did something I never thought I would of. I hugged her. I Nick Jonas, hugged a girl. Just because I wanted to. That's not normal. At all.

**Miley's POV:**

A pair of strong, now water covered arms wrapped around me. Stopping the movement of my body in anyway, shape, or form. Wooow, what is he doing to me? I **hate** this. I _**crave**_ this. I **don't want **this. I _**need**_ this.

I'm beyond confused. I feel so safe. Yet so, lost. But I'm not lost, lost. More like in the movie, when the girl should be running away from the boy that hurt her, but when she turned the boy that was always there is standing in front of her is there, he stops her mid-flee. He holds her in his arm, never wanna to let go. It's the last thing that both of then want. It's a fairytale moment. Right here. Right Now. I, Miley Ray am having a fairytale moment.

_**[x] [o] [x]**_

**Joe's POV:**

My sister have been gone with Nick for over 2 hours. It had started to rain, about half an hour ago. Cody left, because he was _'tried'_. Ha. That's a good one. So the 6 of us, sat around watching a scary movie, that had the girls scared to death. I loved it. I sat on the right side of the sofa, with Demi cuddled into my side. She's a year younger then me, but that didn't really matter to me. She was the funniest girl I've met, and she's a cutie. Well beautiful. But, whatever. I had my arm on top of the sofa, with a strain of Demi' hair wrapped around my fingers. I pulled my hand gently closer to me. Moving Demi's body along with it. Gently I placed her head on my shoulder, and my arm around her's.

**Demi's POV:**

I felt him start to move me closer. I smiled to myself and moved over. Happily, might I add. I could feel his arm fall unto my shoulder, like a feather falling from the sky. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, Um. I'm sorry." He whispered quietly, so only I could hear. I giggled, taking his hand in mine and moved it back in place, around my shoulder. I smiled up at him. "Your kinda slow you know that?" "Wait? What?" He asked with a confused look on his face. I couldn't help, but let a smile giggle slip out. I lifted my hands from my lap, and pulled his cheek gently down to my lips. I let my plump, bright red lips hit his cheek soft and sweetly, letting his head go, it snapped back up. Still confused, but this time with a witty smile on. "What was that for?" He crocked out. "That was for being adorable." I smiled up at him one last time, then I turned on my side, laying my back on his chest, and moving out across the sofa, my hand wrapped in his. Everything I tried to let go, and let my hand drop, his grip tightened for two seconds and then loosened again. I guess he's not letting go. I'd look up every now and then, to make sure that this wasn't a dream. To make sure that I was laying on Joe Cyrus's chest. The boy who makes me smile, by just hearing his name. The same one that makes me laugh, us by saying hi. Just by holding me in his arms, like he is right now.

**Kelly's POV:**

I was sitting on the love sit in the corner of the room, away from everyone, Justin sat on the edge of the sit, because he said "He'd hurt me" .. if he sat with me. Lair. I know what's wrong with him. He found out that I liked him. A lot. S.t.u.p.i.d older brothers. He read one line of your PERSONAL DARIY and BAM! The whole world knows. I need to find a better hiding spot for that thing I told myself. I sighed deeply, looking around the room. Avoiding all possible eye contact with Justin.

**Justin POV:**

I was just about Kelly-ing .. Killing. I mean Killing! Killing me that I had to watch a scary movie, with a girl that I was crazy about sitting next to me. I couldn't look at her, I couldn't talk to her. I couldn't do anything. Nick and I just got on good terms like 6 months ago. I don't know if I should risk that with telling Kelly that I sorta, kinda, maybe, might have this little, kinda, big feelings for her? .. that was more of a question then a statement… Gah! K, forget life. I'ma do this old fashion… and possibly pain full way.

"Hey, wanna move over a bit. Please?" I asked with a cheesy smile on my face.

"Sure." She said with a smile so sweet. She moved herself over to the side, and I slid down next to her, leaving my arm untop, so it slid down, landing on her shoulder. Well done Justin. Well done.

"You're a loser you know that?" She said with a giggle.

"Well that's not very nice." I said, moving my face closer to her's.

"Awe, did I hurt justy's feeling?" She asked with sad eyes.

"Yeaaaah. Make it better!" I jumped my head up, smiling, moving a little closer.

"How so?" She asked confused.


	9. A Real Kiss

**Justin's POV:**  
"I want a kiss." I spoke in a whispered tone, with my prize winning smile glued to my face.  
"Fine." She spoke with a sigh. Leaning up she gave a sweet and quick might I add kiss on the cheek.

Slowly, I blushed, feeling her soft sweet lips on my skin made me smile like a little kid meeting Santa. But that's not what I wanted.

"Nope. That don't count. I want a kiss." I stated. Simple. A kiss. A real kiss.  
Her eyes light up like the night sky. "Like a real kiss?" She asked, her words trailing off at the end.  
"Yup. Right here. Right now. Or you'll hurt my feelings even more." I said with a smirk.  
"I hate you so much right now." She said sweetly, without a smile thought. She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. Closing her eyes, she slowly leaned in.

Knowing that she was willing to kiss me, changed everything! Without thinking about anything but her, I leaned in faster, closing the space between us. Pushing our lips together, like they we're melting into one. Slowly I moved her closer, holding her at her hips, and tugged lightly, showing that I didn't want to let go. I smiled as I felt her arms wrapped around my neck. Pulling me closer to her, deepening the kiss. Her first kiss. I knew that. She told me everything, truth be finally told. It was mine to. I never kissed Selena. Her check yes. But this was the time my lips have touched anyone else. This moment would last forever, through-out my life time. And she better stay to. That was all that matter us.

Slowly air became a need, but I didn't want it. I wanted her to stay together. As one. To never leave. Both of us, pulled away at a snail spend. Leaving her forehead on mine, I cupped her face with my hands, eyes still closed I leaned into her ear, whispering. "Your forgiven."

"Are you sure?" She asked quietly, whispering each word. "I don't feel totally forgiven." She said with a wink. Slowly I clued me, but it helped when she leaned over and kisses me once again. Her lips hot like fire, smooth like silk. Amazing, like her.

**[x][o][x]**

**Miley's POV:**

I could feel him moving. I didn't want him to leave. I pulled lightly on his arms, showing that I didn't want him to move. This was so weird. I looked up, and whispered in his ear lightly.

"Don't leave." I paused. "Please." I begged.

"I'm not going anywhere. We both are." He looked up at me with a sweet smile. The rain made his hair wet, his curls we're bouncing as he started to move, taking my hands he leads me down the trail.

**Nick's POV:**

I took Miley's hands in mine, and started to run. I knew that there was a cabin down here somewhere. It's the one me and the boy's built like last summer. It's awesome, we spend a whole lot of money on it, so it's in good shape. I got a feeling Miley's doesn't want to go home tonight. So we'll stay here. I think.

I stopped in front of the cabin, while the rain started to die off. I quickly become very thankfully of that. I smiled over at Miley. "Wanna stay here?" I asked sweetly. "Over ni-night?" Her voice was shacky. "Nothing is gonna happen. I promise. Nothing at all. You'll take the bed, I'll take the sofa. Okay?" I smiled at her, hoping that she'd be okay. She smiled at me, and started to run, dragging me with her into the cabin, and through the door. Stopping in the middle of the cabin. "It's not wet in here." She kid. "Wouldn't say. This is a cabin. With a roof." I joked back. She slapped my chest lightly.

I saw a wave of worry, wash across her face. Removing her smile, and any sign of joy that there was there, gone in the blink of an eye. "What's wrong?" I asked, kind of worried, I rubbed her upper arm, slightly, feeling her quiver under my touch, even the thought of that made me laugh.

"Joe. He'll be worried sick. I gotta call him!" She spoke faster the normal, pulling her phone out, quickly, then dropping it. It hit the floor, with a bang, I looked over at her confused, her hands were over her mouth, and tears we're starting again. I picked up the phone, and my body filled with anger. I'm gonna have that kid killed.

**[x][o][x]**

Taylor's POV:

Kso, this movie is gonna kill me. I'm sitting with Emily, she's not the girly-est. girl I know. And I kinda like it like that. No, I don't really know if I like, like her, but I might. After a while you know?

"Taylor, if one more person dies, I'm hiding behind you." Emily told me in a shaky voice. Weirdly enough, a wave of worry fell over me.

"Hey, Hey Em. Come here." I said with a smile, patting the spot next to me. I could see her, looking from my eyes to the spot next to me. From the spot next to me, to my eyes and back again. Finally she gave and moved over, resting her hand on my shoulder, I wrapped my arm around her side. "See. Now everything gonna be okay. I won't let anything hurt you Em." It's amazing, I'm pretty sure I've never been so nice to any girl before, maybe she has that effect of me?


	10. I won't hurt you

I Hate That I Love You – Part Nine

**Nick's POV:  
**I was gonna hurt that kid. Everything he had done, and now this! My blood was boiling. He was toast. I read the message over and over again, in my head. Each time the words felt like another poke at my heart. Why? I'm not totally sure. All I know is that, the message killed Miley inside, and when she hurt, I hurt. This was so wrong. Selena's gonna kill me. Joe's gonna kill me, and Justin's gonna trip. Justin I don't really mind. He's kind of scared of me away. Why I'm not sure. Well, that's a lie. Yes I do. That stories for a different time.

"Mi. I'm gonna have him shot okay?" I said in a serious tone. She giggled through the tears. "I'm not kidding. He's not gonna get away... with... that!" I cried. All she did was pull herself off the floor and walked over; pulling me with her, unto the little loveseat me and the boy's found last summer. She pushed me down first. I'm confused... slowly she let herself, falls into my arms, and cries. All she did was wrap her body around me, and cuddle into my chest. Letting her tears fall. At times I could hear her soft words of hurt flow from her lips and stop as she pressed her head into my chest harder, trying to stop the thoughts, the pain.

She has me scared. Confused. Lost. Hurt. Mad. So many more feelings that I didn't know a guy could get. I knew from then on that she was different. She's races. She's beyond drop dead gorgeous. She's funny. She knows how to take a joke. She's kind. She's a time. She's everything that makes me live.. weird ..

Wait. Hold on now Nick. Your girlfriend must have some of theses things right? I thought to myself. Selena's just like everyone else, or wants everyone to be like her. Selena doesn't really know what racing is. She just like the colour of the cars. She's pretty, but I don't think I've seem her without a pound of make-up .. that's sad. Selena thinks picking on others is a time. Funny, not even close. Jokes.. yeah she's bad at them too. Selena's not over nice.. to anyone. Well when she looks in a mirror she is.. sadly. Again.. she's everything I don't need.. nor want. GAH ! I gotta stop this.

**Miley's POV:**  
I stopped crying about 10 minutes ago. My eyes were bright red, and beyond puffy. I didn't care who saw me right now, I was destroyed. Gone. Broken. Pushed over the edge. That dumb message had turned my insides out, and replayed them with my outsides. This was just wrong.

I tried to look up about 10 minutes ago. But Nick's head was on mine, slowly he'd rock me back and forth. I'd open my month to start to talk, but before I got the first word out, he'd shh me! Telling me that everything was gonna be okay. That he was here. And he was gonna have him shot. I had to laugh thought, I was kinda fine now. I just needed someone to be there for me. And Nick was. He might suck at being a fake boyfriend, but he's beyond words and tears when it comes to being a friends. A friend. Nick, my friend. I like that way that sounds. Miley and Nick, friends.

"Of courses we are." Nicks voice boomed into my thoughts knocking me back to real life.

"We are what?" I said with a pause. "I was thinking aloud again wasn't I?" He chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes." I said with a huge sigh. "So, all done with the tears?" He questioned with a soft smile. "For now I spouse." I said with a giggle. He looked down at me. "So, what we're so you deep in thought about while you pulled me closer and closer, almost cutting off my breathing might I add, with the creep, and kind of cute smile on your face?" He smirked at me. "You really want to know?" He had an evil look in his eye. The same old most 16 year old boys get rid of after their ten birthday, but I'm guessing he held on to that dumb look for another few years. "After that look. No thank you." I said, pulling myself off his lap, and reaching high.

"Phone please." I said as I turned around. He gave me a puzzle look. "I'm not using mine, cause no one knows how many more message are on it now. And I need to call Joe. So give me your phone." I stated as simply as I could. Hoping he'd understand. "Here." He said whiling pulling out his phone and passing it to me.

I walked away and to the other side of the room, press the numbers I needed to down and waiting for the painfully slowly rings to click in. "Hey." Joe talked. "I'm fine." Joe yelled. "He didn't do anything. I can take care of myself." Joe sighs. "I'm staying here with Nick tonight." Joe flips! "Yes…. Shut up. I'll do what I want! .. you have no say.. you don't know where I am… no you won't. you.. bye Joe. I said bye! GAH!" With that I hung up and throw the phone back at Nick.

Nick caught it in mid air, and walked to me wondering. "How'd Joe take it?" "Bad." I said flatly." He thinks your gonna 'destroy' me?" I said with a smile giggle.

I look over at Nick after he said nothing, and his eyes hurt. He didn't laugh, no smile, no come back. No Nick. "Hey, I was kidding. I know you wouldn't do anything." I spoke softly.

**Nick's POV:**  
Amazing. She's being so sweet. She doesn't even know me. I mean normally, I'd like kiss a girl or something. No. I don't go all the way, our even close to that. No one that I know doesn't. Well most. Everyone beside one dumb friend, he's s.t.u.p.i.d and yeah, again a story for a different time. "How do you know?" I asked in whispers, but she heard me, and her eyes filled with fear. "I don't know. I just, got this vibe coming from you. I don't think you'd hurt me Nick." She smiled sweetly, and I just walked over to loveseat again. She sat next to me like it was nothing. She didn't know me at all. She didn't know if I would or wouldn't. But I wouldn't. I'd hate to be that kind of person who would. It's just wrong if you ask me. I have this ring that I put through a chain and I wear it everywhere with my dog tag. It's a pure-ring. Not, anything like that until I'm married and happy. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy. I guess, but I'm a teenager, and that's the way I am.

"Nick." Miley voice sounds amazing, like her whispers were a sweet song, without a tune. She placed her hand on my knee, and moved it slowly under in circles. I smiled slightly. She cares. "You wouldn't hurt me, Right?" She sounded, hurt. "No. You, I couldn't." I breathed out slowly. She smiled. "Good." She sang in happy voice. I felt her lean over and kiss my cheek, her lips hitting my skin was so sweet and set a fire inside of me.

"Did you love him?" I ask after 10 minutes of just sitting and listen to the wind. Miley was leaning on my shoulder, taking everything in, and I had my phone in my hand, running my fingers like lighting over the buttons. "What?" She questioned a bit to fast, after shooting her head up to look me in the eyes. "Did you love him? Zac? Or Ryan? Whatever his name was." I paused. "Did or do you love him?"

"I did. I think." She started. Miley sat up and turned her body to look at me, crossing her legs under each other and faced me. I did the same. "He told me he loved me before we went out. So I never really knew. Zac was like my brother, he still is once I told to him. I don't know if he knew about Ry-Ryan and Ashley or not." She sighed shacking her head fast to remove the thoughts. "I told many people that I loved them. Almost everyone." I cut her off. "Not me…" I stated in a whisper. She put her hand on my chin and made me look up. "I've know you for a day Nick Grey, and so far I love what I know." I smiled. "I love's you to Mi." "Mi?" she giggled. "New nickname, only I can call you that." "I'm pretty sure Justin and Joe do already. Sorry bud." She smiled sweetly. "I'll think of something then." We both laughed. I liked this, both of us. Talking. No drama. No big deal. Just us. As friends. I loved this. "So, to answer your question, I did love him, then I found out that he love was cheep, and I could have got more love from a toy money from the dollar store." Both of us laughed again.

"Okay, that's good to know. Now that I'm done with my random out burst of questions, do you have any for me?" I shot her a look. Causing her to giggle and think hard. "Just one." "Okay, shot." "Do you wanna play 20 questions?" I laughed. "That's your question?" "No, you've got 20 more to answer." "Fine, you start."

**Miley's POV:**  
An hour has pasted, and both our phones have went off about 10 times each. Both not taking any calls or answering any texts, this game was to insane for breaks. "Favorite, cabin?" I asked with a giggle. "This one." Nick smiled. "Me too." I smiled back. "Last Question Cyrus, what's it gonna be?" Nick smirked. I did all I could not to laugh, but I failed and my giggle came out. "Okay .. let me think." I paused for a moment and then seconds later it hit me. "Why'd we kiss?"

Nick froze, and the room fell slight. "umm, because we did." He questioned his own answers. "Okay, now the real reason." He sighed. I looked up. "Because I was taken by your smile, your laugh, your cry, your voice, your beauty." He slowly placed his hand up into my cheek and moved his thumb slowly along my jaw lip, smiling into my eyes. "I was taken by you." I could feel the sofa move under me, I looked up and saw Nick starting to move. My mind started to spin, quickly I turned my head, making his lip kiss my cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm not gonna let you make a mistake again." I said in a whisper. Nick removed his lips from my cheek, making me turn to look at him. "It wasn't a mistake the first time Miley, it won't be now either." He spoke slowly and sweetly. "No Nick." I said, standing up, putting my hips on my hips. "I know you have a girlfriend." I spat. "Wait, what? How'd you know?" "Thanks for telling my Jonas." I sighed, running my hands through my hair. "Nick, your back round on your cell phone is a picture of you and her." I said, taking his phone from the floor next to him, opening it and tossing it at him. "Miley, she's on a trip with her parents right now, doing who knows what on some beach with some guy, and your worried a kiss is going to hurt our, nothing relationship. That's real sweet, but we don't even like each other." He stood up and walked over to me. I took a step back.

"I don't care Nick. I know what it's like to be cheated on. I just got here, I don't need a name already okay?" I sighed again, a wall of tears started at the thought of early. Why me? "I'm not gonna hurt someone else like I was hurt." "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry. Fine we won't kiss, no matter how much I want to right now." Both of us just laughed lightly. "How about a hug?" "I can do that." I smiled over at him, he opened his arms and I ran at him, and into his strong arms.

-------------------------------------------------  
I know, it's been like forever, sorry. Pretty sure I'll update the rest sometime this week, review if you wanna. :]

Love Always  
-Kelsey


	11. Weirdest Way Possible

**----Alrighty, first off I wanna thank everyone for the review's but nileyfan#1 , they made me smile, every chapter I got a review from you. Thanks so much ! Now to the story. :]----**

**~ Under The Stars ~**

**Miley's POV:  
**I ran and jumped. Falling into his strong arms. Everything was different. Everything was getting held together, in one big piece. Everything felt right. "Nick, your gonna kill me!" I whispered, losing my breath, from his strong arms holding me a bit too strongly. "OH! I'm so sorry." He dropped me.

"So, now what?" I smiled, sitting down on the floor, in front of him.

"I don't know. You don't like my ideas." He smirked.

"I got one." I smiled. "Can I slapped you?" I whipped.

"Only if I can slap back?" He countered.

"Not a chance." I smiled smugly.

"Ring Ring." Nicks phone went off. Both our eyes dratted to it, and then back to each other. I hoped up, and grab the phone before Nick could blink. I picked it up, opening it and throwing it towards me ear. "Hi, Nick Jonas's new best friend speaking. Who's this?" I smiled, Nick sighing and screaming my name. I forgot about him, and walked away. "Oh, Selena, you must be the girlfriend." I smiled. "Oh, no. Umm, I'll let you talk to him." I faded away, and over to Nick. "I'm sorry." I whispered, and pasted him the phone, walking over and down the unknown dark hall to let him talk.

**Selena's POV:  
**Nick has a new best friend, who's a girl. Really? Wow, that's sad. "So, listen up Nick. I don't have time to fight so let's put it all out in the open now." I paused, "I'm cheating on you. Sorry? I guess, but by the sounds of it, so are you. So it's all good. Have a good summer vkay, talk later ! xoxo. Lena out."

**Nick's POV:  
**Wooow, well that's messed up. I got cheated on? Well I did kind of cheat to. I think. "Okay, as long as you know were over. And, um, no xoxo's for me. Kay, Kay." I hung up, and smiled. Looking up, it faded. Where'd Miley go? "Hey, Miles. Where you too?" I paused, standing up, and walking around. I walked past the hall, then backed up. There was a light on outside. Miley. I smiled, and run my way down the hall, and popped open the door. "I'M FREE!" I cried with laughter. Miley glanced up, with tears. What's wrong now?

"Hey, guess what!?" I cried happily, sitting down next to her, looking out at the lake then looking into her eyes, smiling, she didn't. "I'm single!" I smiled. She still didn't. "What's wrong?" I whispered, kind of hurt that she wasn't happy for me.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked questioned.

"Making you cheat." She whispered.

"I made you cheat if you remember it the way I do." I smiled. She didn't. Only wiped a tear.

That should be my job. To hold her, and make her smile, stop the tears, and be able to give her a kiss whenever I want to. To tell people she's mine. .. But sadly I can't. WAIT !, Why can't I?

"But you had a girlfriend, I HAD a boyfriend." I quivered at her words. "We cheated Nick! We're cheater's!" This is bad. "I hate cheaters! And I'm one!" She broke down crying again.

"No Miley! You are not a cheater! He cheated on you before I kissed YOU! There's a differences." I cried, wrapping an arm around her to turn her so I could look deep into her bright blue eyes.

"What about you?" She whispered out looking down. I smiled, tipping her head back up.

"Selena just called to say that she cheated on me, and wanted to end it." I smiled, she sighed.

"So you fought for me, that doesn't make this better Nick." She cried, throwing her arms in the air.

When she was pulling her arms down, I pulled them into me and kissed her. Holding her arms to my chest, she fought back of only a second, then kissed back. Losing my grip, her hand slid to my hair, her fingers messed with them. My hands found her hips, and I smiled into the kiss. Without breaking away, I pulled her up with me, and lead her back to the wall. My back stuck to it, I slid down, pulling Miley in my laps, her sitting into my lap and kissing me this time. Amazing. I smiled, and fought the need for air. But it was either her lips, or a black out. And I needed to save my lips, because I wanted more then one kiss from her tonight. I smiled, placing my hands on her cheek, cupping them lightly, I inched away smiling. "The only thing I fought for was that." I smiled, and she giggled. She kissed my lips sweetly, pulling away. "It's a good thing I don't like war." She kissed my cheek again. "A real good thing." She smiled again, kissing my neck, and cuddling into my arms. I smiled at her, slowly whispering. "So, are we still fake?"

"You tell me." I smiled at those words.

"I don't really like fake things. So how about we become real?" She giggled.

"Is that Nick J's famous line?" She turned to look me in the eyes.

"Nope, that's Nick J's choice of words." I said smugly.

"Well, until you can find the right choice of words, looks like we're fake and no ones around so, I'll be going now." She stood up, pushing herself out of my arms and started to walk back inside. "Miley, if you go through that door, I'm gonna runaway." I shot.

"You wouldn't." She eyed me.  
"Oh baby, you know I would." I spoke, in a smugly voice, driving her crazy.

"NICK! If you even think about runaway for one more second I'll never talk to you again, and I won't kiss you, and I'll tell everyone the truth. That you said you needed a fake girlfriend, and you said it was either I said yes or someone I loved would get hurt!" Miley screamed, turning red.

"You wouldn't dare." I eyed her wondering.

"Oh baby boy, you should know for a fact by now that I would." She shot.

"Fine." I sighed. "Thought gone."

"That's what I thought." She smiled, her sweetest smile and walked to the door opening it and slipping inside.

I sighed to myself, and jumped up walking inside after her. Finding her laying in the love seat, legs thrown across smiling.

"Nice that you finally got up Mr. Nick." Her smile beamed.

"Isn't it?" I smiled.

"It is." She smiled, patting the seat under her legs.

I smiled and walked over, lifting her legs I drove under and dropped them back onto my lap.

"So, how's my FAKE boyfriend doing this fine night?" Her smile fading at the word 'fake'. I sighed.

"You know I'm not good with words. Why are you doing this to me!" I cried in confusion.

"Whatever are you talking about Nick?" Her voice fake and the smile on her face showing more then ever.

"You know what I'm talking about Mi! I'm talking about how you want me to ask you out, with you will knowing that I want to! But it's not everyday that a guy like me has to ask out a girl like you! A girl with amazing eyes and a wide smile and the cutest laugh I've ever heard! It's hard to ask you to be my girlfriend when there still a chance you'll say no!" I was cut off.

"Shut up!" I jumped her lips latched unto mine. Slowly I understood what was going on, I smiled wrapping my arms around her. I did it. I asked her. In the weirdest way ever, but I did it!

Hello all.

I know it's been forever, and I totally sorry ! But do you still love me? I hope. :D

Comment or reveiw or whatever.

-Kelsey


	12. Just Kiss Me

Miley's POV:

I couldn't help but giggle as he started to kiss back. What? A girl can't laugh? I was beyond happy at this point. I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. Feeling him smile through the kiss. Amazing. I smiled back, and pulled away slowly.

"Not fair." He whispered. That confused me. A lot. I leaned back in his arms to see his face.

"What's not fair?" I whispered kind of hurt.

"You pulled away. I wasn't done." He smirked. Tighten his grip around my legs holding me up as he pulled me closer.

"Oh well. Little nick gonna have to get used to it now." I smiled, and pecked his lips once more before I started to wiggle out of his arm. I tried and tried. He's not gonna let this be easy is he?

I sighed to myself. "Nick, let me down." I shook my head and the boyish grin at became glued to his face. "You're not getting anything else." I hissed with a slight smile.

"I don't want anything else. I have you don't I?" She smiled at his cheesy statement. What it made me smile? I laugh at his sweet talking attempt.

"Nice try Nicky. It's not gonna work." I smiled, starting to wiggle again.

"Don't make me tickle you." He eyed me.

"Nick… don't you dare." I shot scared beyond belief.

"Babe you know me.. I don't turn down a dare." He smiled smugly, and started to ran.

"AH! NICK!" I screamed, gripping unto his shoulder as he headed down the hall. Not the bedroom, not the bedroom, please not the bedroom! I screamed inside my head.

Nick slowed at a door for a second, I leaned back and hissed again. "Nick Jonas, listen to your girlfriend and put her down now!" I cried.

"Girlfriend? I like the sound of that." He smiled, opening the door and throwing me on the bed with a bang.

"OUCH!" I cried.

Nicks eyes brighten up, and I laughed. Awe, that's not what gonna happen. Nick Jonas does have a sweet spot. For his girlfriend.

"Are you okay? Breathe Miles! Everything gonna be okay! SPEAK TO ME!" He sang running to my side.

I didn't want to laugh, but if you saw the look on his face you would have too!

"NICK! Breathe, I'm alive, and everything is okay, and I'm just sayin, but ow dude!" I cried hitting him in the shoulder hoping it hurt.

"Ow yourself Cyrus. That hurt." He smirked.

"I'm going to slap you." I smiled.

"Who wouldn't."

"You know I …" I trailed off as a bang hit the door followed by a voice.

"MILEY RAY CYRUS! OPEN THIS DOOR! NICK IF YOU TOUCH HER I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" The voice ran through the room like a rat running for it's life..

"Joe…" We whispered together.

"Do we tell them?" I looked at him questions flying in my head.

"Do you want to?" He looked just as scared.

"I not overly good with keeping a boyfriend a secret." I sighed, he chuckled.

"Then we have to be making out when he beats the door down." He sighed.

"oh, um. Ok –okay." I shied out.

It's not that I didn't want to, but it was to fast. And I'm just not that kind of girl. I like to take things slow. Double in relationships. Plus I just meet the guy, so give a girl a break would ya? I like cuddling for the night, instead of 'spending' the night. I'm not an easy girl, I never will be. Before my mom died I promise her that I'd save myself till I got married. I plan on keeping that. Once I told Ryan, he flipped. Cause, well he's a teenage boy who didn't care enough to consider what I wanted. Or didn't want. No, he didn't win. I'm still myself, but I had to make sure Nick knew that. I don't, and I didn't want him to think otherwise.

He started to lean in, as the beating on the door grew louder, along with a few more voice and words flowing from them.

"I'm sorry…" His breathe hit my lips, as the door kept getting beat on.

"just kiss me." I whispered in a broken tone. And he did, but I knew he didn't want too. I could see it in his eyes, feel it in his kiss, his lips were just there. On mine, not moving, it wasn't a kiss, and it was an act. He didn't kiss me! This is gonna sounds really weird but I'm happy that my boyfriend never kissed me. It that normal? I think not.

I smiled, and wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling. That was it. All I did. Was smile. And he smiled back, so it was a smile on a smile not a kiss. A smile on a smile. This made me giggle, and he felt it and chuckled.

"We have 5 seconds.. 5, 4, 3,.." He paused.

I started. " … 2, 1." And as if they could hear us counting, Joe and Justin ran in through the door, behind that Taylor dude, and 3 girls.

Joe and Justin looks shocked. I'm thinking because they were amazed I still had clothes on? What whatever. Taylor dude, look weird… ? and the girls had there eyes covered. How we all fit in the room I'll never know.

"DUDE! Get away from my sister!" Joe screamed.

"Dude, we never did anything! We kissed, like twice! She's my girlfriend, I'll, no we'll…" He paused and looked at me smiling. Awe how sweet. I smiled back. "… whatever we want."

We. Mhmm, I like that. We. Us. Together. As we. We, we, we, we. I smiled, and giggle at myself making everyone turn to me glaring.

"Hey now." I stood up next to Nick linking our arms. "Don't go all Mr. Saftey on me! I'm old enough to know, what to do, and what not to do! Your are not my parent. You're my step brother, and that's for the time being." I sighed shacking my head. "Why'd you even come out here! I'm a big girl, and I can control myself."

"We came miles, because he know him." Justin pointed to nick.

"I'm amazed you both still have clothes on." Taylor stared amazed.

"Thanks Dude." Nick sighed. Looking down.

"Hey, okay everyone stop picking on my boyfriend! He didn't do anything, truth be told. I kissed him first. Well when were started going out I did. Before that it was all him." I giggle, moving away. He looked up smirking.

"You loved it, so don't complain." He smirked bigger as I smiled.

"I'm not, I'm just stating the facts Jack… I mean Nick." I giggled.

"okay, hold up!" A girly voice start.

The young girl pushed her way through both Justin and Joe, and stood in front of me smiling.

"Hi, I'm Demi. Calls me Dem's or something Kay?" She smiled. Hummm, I like this chick.

"Sup Girl? I'm Miley. Miles, Mi, M, whateve's, and before you go all speechy on me, quick question." I paused, and she nodded. "Do they always act like this? And Am I dating a dip?" I giggle, Nick huffed.

"Hey, she's known you longer, I hope and a girl needs to know." I smiled sweetly.

"Well my girl, could have asked her boy." He glared playfully.

"Next time. How about that?" I smiled, and before he could answer me, I looked to Demi. "So? Please spill girl." I smiled, she laughed.

"Yes, Yes they do, and it's annoying." She stopped, look Joe dead in the eyes. Ha, Ha I found his weak spot. DEMI! "And no, he's not that bad. He says he is. But he's not. Little Nicky's a big softieee!" She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"So, not cool Dem's. Like at all." Nick said flatly.

"I thought it was." I smiled. Nick glared. "Just sayin'… Nicky." Demi broke into a laughing fit. I like this girl.

"Thanks Dem's. I like you, your funny, stick around and save me from them would ya?" I smile.

"Sure thing girl. Your different, I like you too." She smiled, I giggled.

"Awe. Your sweet too." We both laughed.

"Well I'm happy that you're both friends now, but can you leave?" An annoyed Nick's voice sang. I giggle, as his arm slipped around my waist.

"If my sister leaves with me." Justin shot.

"Guys …." I wined.

"Wait." Demi stopped.

"How about we have, like a slumber party or something?" A cute like blond girl smiled. Awe, I like her to. She has Nick's eyes, very adorable.

"I like you two. I'm Miley." I smiled.

"Kelly.. Nick's…"

"My little sister." Nick broke in.

"REALLY!" Demi cried. "I always wonder why you had the same last name." She giggled, everyone looked at her and laugh.

"Only you Dem's." Joe smiled.

"HEY!"

"Anyways.. I like that idea." I smiled, Nick still behind me.

"As long as your there I'm in." He smiled.

We all chatted and then got in the two cars. Joe made all the guys go in Joe's car, and all the guys go in Nicks. So not fair, but that's okay. I liked getting to know these girls.

"So Miles, who are you really?" Demi asked, arms folded.  
"Wh- What?" My voice broke.


	13. Relationship Defind

Miley's POV:

What do they mean? Who am I really? I'm me. I think... What Am I saying? Of course I'm me. Right?

"Who are you? Girly? Skater? Punk? Other's.." Kelly broke in.

"Oh. Got ya. Well I like make-up.. Dark-ish stuff. I love the road, driving is amazing. I race if that helps." I paused for a second smiling to myself while the two girls awed. "I had a gang back home, but that sorta well fell apart." I sighed. "I was the leader that left. Not my fault I swear!" I giggled, as did the girls. "Um, I like sports, and I like drama."

"You like drama? How in the world does someone like drama, it's a bunch of people being stupid." Demi nodded.

"Not that kind of drama. Acting, singing, playing music, that kind of drama. The Art's kind of drama." I laughed.

"Oooooooh. Got ya." They both laughed along.

In Nick's Car.

Nick's POV:

This is the weirdest thing ever. I'm driving Joe's next to me, and Justin's in the back by himself. This is creepy. None of us have said one since we stepped foot in the car, where the girls can't see us, and the feeling on wanting to kill each other at this point, could be felt a mile away.

"Look I-" Joe cut me off.

"You hurt her, I hurt you."

I gulped. I've seem him fight. He never loses. Don't get my wrong, I'm the same way, but someone has to lose at one point right?

"I won't I-" Justin's turn now.

"If she's cries even once. You're dead Jonas."

I gulped again thinking to myself. 'Oh this is lovely.' Then it hit me.

"Well she wouldn't be crying, and if she does I'll be there to dry her tears. And I don't plan on hurting her, in any way at all thank you very much." I said smugly.

"You better not." Both said. This is gonna be 'fun'?

"Nick... I still don't get it. You were alone with her, for like four hours! We come when you're in a bedroom with the door locked, and you were only kissing her. It didn't even look like a kiss dude! It looked fake! What is wrong with you?" Taylor sighed throwing his hands in the air like a girl. Opp's I forget he was there.

"Taylor?"

"Mhm?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed as I parked the car.

It's been a half hour, and we're final pulling into the Cyrus house. I never thought I'd say this, but I haven't been happier to see Demi and Emily and Kelly in my whole life! Miley to, but see, they can control there boys, while I go with my girl. I turned off the car, jumped out and ran for Miley's door; by the time I got there she was out talking to Kelly.

"And then he was like, you'll do whatever I say, no questions asked. And I was like—"

"I missed you!" I cried, hugging her around the waist, pulling her to me and in front of the car where no one could hear us.

"Awe, this coming from the guy who doesn't have girlfriends?" She ruffled my hair. Normally I'd break the person's hand that did that, but she's different. In a good way. I heard 3 gasps from the girls, and I turned to look at them.

"She's allowed. Your not." I smirked.

"Love you to bro." Kelly huffed.

"Back at ya sis." I smiled, turning to my girlfriend again.

"Your brothers are trying to kill me!" I whispered.

"You look like you can take em'. If you start to lose then I'll help." She smirked, and pulled away from me.

"I can take them." I paused thinking to myself. 'I hope.' "And you will not fight for me, that's my job for you missy!"

"Actually, I can take care of myself, but nice try Nicky." She smiled, and walked away.

Wait. No. Come back. I don't wanna be alone... Did I just say that to myself? Oh, this is so not good. I pushed my hand through my hair, and followed everyone else inside the house, till I got to the door that is. Miley was leaning on the frame, waiting. I think?

"Fancy meeting you here." She smiled.

"Well this is the door to the inside of your house, so yeah. I did plan on staying remember?" I chuckled taking a step to go inside.

"Wait!" She cried. I stepped back, looking at her funny.

"Why?" I eyed her.

"Um well.." She paused looking down.

"Miley."

"Fine, I don't wanna go in, cause being here for two days I still know Joe and Justin, their gonna make you sit on the other side of the room, and I won't even be able to look at you, and I want to. And if I can't even look at you, there's no way there gonna let us hold hands, or cuddle or kiss! There's no point of being in a relationship if this is a relationship, if you can't do those things! And if this isn't a relationship, I just made a fool out of myself in front of you for nothing, and because your not saying anything, and there's that dumb smirk on your good looking face I'm gonna say that I did the second one. So if you don't mind, I'm gonna go into my room and cry myself to sleep. Again." She huffed, looking down and taking a breathe.

"Did you just break up with me?" I laughed.

"Nice Nick, real nice." She said as she turned on her heels.

"If we weren't in a relationship, I wouldn't be having a slumber party's Joe's house. I wouldn't have put up with Justin on the way here, and I wouldn't have not kissed you in the room back there." I paused. "But because I thought we were, and we better still be in a relationship I would do all those things and more. So, if you don't come over here right now, and give me your hand to hold when we walk in, and let me put my arm around your waist at the same time, plus let me kiss you right now, I'm gonna start to think we really broke up, and that'd suck." I huffed.

"That'd suck. Really Nick. That'd suck?" She giggled, walking over to me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Yes it would." I chuckled and kissed her sweetly.

As she kissed me back, I felt fill, for once. Like everything was in place, everything was good, and everything would stay with way forever. But that scared the life out of me. So I did what I knew would stop it. I let my hands fall, and pinched her butt, making her jump up pulling away once her legs were wrapped around my hips. "Nick!" She cried.

"Yes?" I smirked.

"You tried that." She huffed.

"You liked that." I counter.

"So did you, right?"

"I don't know, I'd have to try again." With that I kissed her, leaving my hands on her butt, holding her up as we made up, by the door.

This was gonna be a long good night.


	14. This Is My Breaking Point

**My POV:  
**Nick and Miley stayed leaning unto the door, making out like teenagers do. The couple didn't know that tonight would bring drama, fights, pain, tears, laughs, and smiles. No one did, but everyone was about to find out.

**Miley's POV:  
**Nick's lips fell into mine perfectly. Honestly, it's kind of scary how close we are after one day. I kind of like it though, but don't tell Nick that. It'd be bad. I think?

Nick kissed me passionately, and I kissed him back just the same, in sweet peace we were. Till the door opened.

Nick had me pined to the door, my legs wrapped around him, and him holding my up by my butt. Weird I know, but it worked. Nick pulled away for a second, and just smiled. He smiled. I don't get it?

'WH-what?" I mumble out.

"Your beautiful." And he kisses me again. This time my airs wrap around his neck, my lightly pull on his curls, moving him closer. I didn't know if Nick was losing his balance, or the door was opening, but I found out when I hit the floor, with Nick on top of me.

*BAM!*

"Crap!" Justin screamed.

Nick and I both fell to the floor, I'm pretty sure nick didn't know what was going on till I try to stop us, but ending up kneeing him.

"AH!" Both of us screamed. Me leading on my back with Nick laying on me, and nick finally opening his eyes.

Tear's had built in my eyes, and pain was flooding my back, I was about to break.

"Ni-Nick. Mo-move." I whispered out, I guess he saw the pain in my face or something cause his face dropped.

"Baby! Baby, what's wrong? Miles?" I couldn't say anything, my voice was gone. My back was screaming, and I couldn't move.

So, I've gotta tell you this, this wouldn't happen to a normal person, but last year, okay like 8 months ago, I was in a car crash. I was racing and this idiot ran into me, on the way home from winning, and kicking his butt. I didn't know what happened, and the doctor, told me I came close to not being able to walk again. So I had to be careful but about a year or two, and he said then I'd be good. So now I watch who I race, but I didn't think this would happen, so I can't blame anyone really, beside the person who opened the door that is.

"Miles, say something!" Nick screamed.

"Look what you did! I can't believe, your dead dude! She can't even talk!" Justin screamed. Oh how I'm gonna slap that boy when I can move.

"ME! I didn't do anything, she's my girlfriend, so we kissed, and I didn't open the door now did I!" Nick cried back.

All the yelling was killing my head. I knew I was gonna black out soon. I heard Joe and Demi and Emily and Taylor and Kelly, watch into the room. Demi came over to me with the girls, while the boy kept yelling.

"Miles. If it's your legs that hurt, I want you to blink." Demi smiled.

I did nothing, only wait.

"Your arms?"

Nothing.

"Your back?"

At this point I'm pretty sure I blinked around a hundred times.

"Okay, now stop, if you hurt it before in a race, blink again." Kelly asked sweetly. God I love theses girls.

I blinked like 6 times.

"Okay, hospital now." Emily shouted at the boys.

"WHAT!" All four looked at me on the floor and the girls standing around me.

"She's not that bad right miles?" Joe's voice shock, as I glared at him the best I could.

"Hospital. Now." Demi echoed.

"Fine. Let's go." Nick bent down to pick me up till Justin stopped him.  
"Don't even touch her." Justin hissed.

"Jonas you've done enough." Joe added.

I'm gonna kill em' my boyfriend didn't do anything but make me happy!

Both Kelly and Demi looked at me, talking at the same time.

"Blink if you want us to hit them?" They smiled.

I've never faster in my whole life till that second.

Demi and Kelly looked at each other, and giggled,

"1." Demi started.  
"2." Kelly added.  
"3." I said it in my head but it counts.

Bam! They hit Justin and Joe over the head, yelling at the same time. "SHUT UP!"

I smiled the best I could, let a mumble of a giggle out. Nick heard, and smiled at me.

"Taylor, would you please?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"Sure." He smiled at her, then bent down to me. "I'm sorry if this hurts." Then he sat me up. Once I was standing, one arm around him, the other around Emily I got my breath.

"Listen." I started. "If you to ever think about trashing my boyfriend again," I paused. "I'll trash you're faces." I hissed, turning to Demi and Kelly. "Thank you." I smiled and small smile, and nodded to Taylor. "Hospital please."

**My POV:**  
With that, Emily and Taylor started walking to the door, and out to Miley's car.  
"You'll be okay Miles." Emily whispered.

"Yeah, everything going to be fine." Taylor smiled, lowing me into the back of the car. He leaned out and yelled to the others. "Hey, we need someone to help Em!"

"Coming!" Demi yelled, after looking to Kelly for a nod.

Demi hoped over, and Taylor lifted her head, till it leaning on Demi's shoulder.  
"Hey girly!" Demi giggled.

"Text me when you find something out!" Kelly car to the open window of the car, as it pulled out of the drive way. Demi stuck her hand out the window in a thumbs up when Taylor yelled at her to pull her hand back in.

"Geez. Cool yourself grandpa." Demi smirked.

"If Miley wasn't hurt, I'd kick you out of the car right now." He glared.

"Okay. Enough, Taylor Drive, Demi keep Miley awake."

Demi looked down at Miley and her face dropped. "Ah, problem." She paused.

"What?" Emily turned in her seat, her face dropping.

"She's asleep!" Demi screamed.

"Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!" Emily screamed.

"Okay, hold on!" Taylor cried, pressing his foot on the gas. Within 5 minutes, Miley was being pushed into the build on one of those roll beds.

With Kelly and the boy's:  
Kelly's POV:

"She's gonna be fine." She whispered in her older brother's ear. Nick had sat down on the floor leaning unto the wall, with his head in his hands since Taylor had taken Miley away. "She's tough, she'll get through it." She sighed, rubbing his back.

It was killing her, seeing the brother that she looked up to broken down. It was killing her, let alone him. Nick had always been the strong in their family. When their parents spilt up, when their dad cheated. When their mom cheated. When everything fell apart, Nick held it together. But I guess it was her turn to be strong for him, to whole him up when his world was falling apart.

"It's all my fault." Nick chocked out after five minutes of pure painful quietness.

"No it's not Nick." She smiled a small smile once he had look up. He's eyes blood red from the tears the flowed down his pain-filled face.

"Right, cause if I didn't kiss her, she wouldn't be on the way to the hospital right now. If she wasn't scared of losing me because I didn't have girlfriends, she wouldn't have been hurt. If my rep wasn't in the way of everything, nothing would have happened to her." He huffed, almost screaming it at me.

I felt a tear slid down my cheek, not sure if it was from what he said, or how he screamed at me. He's never done that before. Never. I pulled myself off the floor and stood over him.  
"Well, just so you know, screaming at your little sister isn't gonna change what happened, but it sure will change the further." I said, and walked over to the two brothers, leaving mine alone with his thoughts.

"Hi." I whispered, stand behind Justin, tears rolled down my face.

"WHAT DO YOU—Kelly?" He started with a scream, but it died to a whisper once he had turned around. "What's wrong Kel?"

"I can't—can't be the strong this time…" and with that, I broke down, my tears flowing down. I broke into Justin's arms, and he just held me while I cried. He held me while I was broken, he held me together when I was falling about.

ahyeaaa, it's been forever.. sorry. My school starts in two days, so I'll be updating alot then. :)  
Enjoy, reveiw if you wanna. ;)  
-Kelsey


End file.
